paw_patrol_fan_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Blue's Clues With The PAW Patrol
Blue's Clues With The PAW Patrol & You! 'is a 90 minute television musical film broken into a 4-parter. produced by Nickelodeon, Nick Jr and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It is a crossover of the shows, ''Blue's Clues, it's sequel series'' Blue's Clues & You! and ''PAW Patrol. In the movie, Blue and Josh with original hosts Steve & Joe Skidoo out of their show into The PAW Patrol's, where the pups help them find out what Blue wants to become while visiting their universe. At the same time, the pups, Josh and Joe have to figure what Blue wanna give Steve for his birthday. The crossover is expected to air on TV from September 8, 2021 to October 9, 2021 in honor of the 25th anniversary of Blue's Clues. '''Premise It's another Blue's Clues day as the whole PAW Patrol gang prepare for a two day Blue's Clues marathon. Until they get an unexpected visit as Blue with Josh, Steve and Joe Skidoo through their TV into the pups' show, as they try to figure out what Blue wants to become while visiting the heroic pack of pups. At the same time, The PAW Patrol help Joe and Josh plan Steve's big birthday surprise, as they Skidoo into the Blue's Clues & You! show. But when it comes to what Blue wants to give Steve for his birthday, the pups will have to figure out another three clues by themselves. By using their minds and taking a step at a time, they can do anything they wanna do to figure out six Blue's Clues! Cast Steve Joe Josh Blue Mama Blue Chase Marshall Skye Rocky Zuma Rubble Everest Tracker Ryder(small appearances) Tuck & Ella(cameo as invited guests at Steve's birthday party) Robopup(cameo as invited guest at Steve's birthday party) Jake(cameo as invited guest at Steve's birthday party) Alex Porter(cameo as invited guest at Steve's birthday party) Julius & Justina Goodway(cameo as invited guest at Steve's birthday party) Precious' Owner(cameo as invited guest at Steve's birthday party) Kathy and Cali(cameos as invited guests at Steve's birthday party) Mailbox(voiced by Michael Rubin) Mr. Salt & Ms. Pepper(voiced by Nick Balaban and Spencer Kayden) Paprika & Cinnamon Ginger & Sage Shovel & Pail Tickety Tock Slippery Soap Sidetable Drawer Magenta Periwinkle Bowl & Spatula Baby Bear Orange Kitten Purple Kangaroo Trivia * Instead of their usual outfits, The Pups would be wearing shirts with stripes and squares just like Steve, Joe and Josh. Stripes for Chase, Marshall, Everest and Rocky, and squares for Skye, Zuma, Rubble and Tracker. * The Pups would have their own Handy Dandy Notebooks, that are shaped like their dog tags with their logos. * Victoria Pontecorvo would reprise her role as Blue's speaking voice from Blue's Room when Blue Skidoos in the PAW Patrol show. Gallery 1567397008831.png|By Otha Bland II 1566916689236.png|By Otha Bland II 1568396186211.png|By TechReel and Otha Bland II 1567272761355.png 1567286261221.png 1567285695459.png 1567285755493.png 1567301842229.png 1567301890868.png 1567302697043.png 1567303122645.png 1567303200298.png 1567303244772.png 1567303159723.png 1567303312195.png 1567181513761.png 1567181619208.png 1567184306025.png 1567184674153.png 1568393580284.png 1568393666946.png PhotoText2.jpg PhotoText3.jpg collagemaker_2019914115611518.jpg|Rocky & Skye crying for happiness to see Steve return 1568746932986.png|����The PAW Patrol's Got A Letter The PAW Patrol's Got A Letter The PAW Patrol's Got A Letter Wonder Who It's From!���� 1568752187471.png 1568752758462.png Marshall's new tattoo.png|Everest: "Nice tattoo, how many Blue Dollars did she charge you?!? It's gonna be a very blue day for us.png|Marshall: "We're gonna need a bigger Handy Dandy Notebook! X)" Soundtrack # Blue's Clues # It's Another Blue's Clues # We Gotta Find A Paw Print